


crybaby.

by kookskoolaid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dominance, F/M, Knifeplay, Lottie - Freeform, References to Drugs, Switchblade, Weed, carl - Freeform, complete submission, knife, loveisland, loveislandgame, loveislandgame2, loveislandseason2, priya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookskoolaid/pseuds/kookskoolaid
Summary: jkdlsjfk here's a fun little piece i wrote after a dumb idea i had in a daydream





	crybaby.

It was the second month of the summer, where storms often came to ruin plans-- but not today.

"Babe, let's go! We're gonna be late!" exclaims Lottie as the apartment is in shambles-- clothes thrown everywhere, all scents of all perfumes imaginable, loud footsteps going up and down the stairs in a hurry. You rush down the stairs, putting on one of the earrings she let you borrow as she tugs you by your bicep.

Today had given you a weird gut feeling, one you weren't sure if you liked or not. Lottie had kept you up all night by her phone light and giggles or gasps as she texted her old friends that were coming to visit. It took her half a day of convincing before you said yes, and after that she hugged you tightly, smelling like cedarwood and cinnamon. She takes you by your hand, and you ride the bus together in order to meet with her 'special' friends.

"So.. _who_ exactly am I meeting?"

"I'm introducing you to some of my old school mates, we kind of separated for uni but finally have the chance to reunite... just like the old days."

It clicks. Recently, Lottie had been showing you old yearbook photos and odd-quality cell phone photos of her old mates. They were a tight-knit group, until uni separated them. She never told you their names though, or why she would ask you if you found any of them cute or weird-seeming. Unknowingly, the way she said this made you narrow your eyes slightly to look into hers, as if to analyze why she was so... giddy today. Head against the window, you watch as red and brown colored brick buildings, trees, and the clear blue sky go by in a flash. You're jolted by the feeling of a hand pushing you excitedly.

I guess I must've spaced out or something..

You shake your head and go down the bus steps before the two of you are running quick on pavement, into a shared apartment. Lottie anxiously fixes her top and checks her reflection in the peephole glass before ringing the doorbell, and smirking at you. "Gotta dress to impress, you know?" You nod slowly and tiredly in agreement followed by a yawn.

The heat of the sun was so intense that the both of you were already sweating before the door opened and blasted you two with the feeling of AC. The two of you walk in, and Lottie is immediately greeted in cheers and hugs from all sorts of people. Ignoring her, you walk further in and are hit with the smell of weed. Unfinished and freshly rolled blunts lay out on the glass table of the living room, alongside some other bongs. The overall lighting of the house was dark, the vibe was ominous. Dream catchers and crystals appeared every now and then on certain levels of the room.

“Guys, this is [MC]. [MC], well, this is everyone..”

You’re greeted by everyone warmly with a hug or a handshake, different perfumes and colognes intertwining to tickle your nose. Some of the people were pretty interesting, others were cute...but one caught your eye.

“Hey.. nice to meet you. I’m Carl, Lottie’s told me a lot about you..” he says, eyes looking you up and down in a warm way; but an intimidating one.

“Hey... nice place” you say, at a loss for words. Luckily Lottie is here to save the day as she gestures you over, saving you from the situation.

“So... what do you think?” She asks cheekily, clearly making fun of your flushed cheeks

“Be careful. He’s an interesting one... not sure if he’s your style... especially in, well, you know..”

“Right.”

————————

The day turns into night, as the gang play video games on the telly and the room fills with thick smoke. You wanted fresh air, so you walked to one of the bedrooms down the hall and sat on the bed, trying hard not to fall asleep— even with the video game competitive screams and laughs echoing in the apartment.

Lost in your own mind, you don’t even notice that the door opened, and someone’s there with you. It’s Carl. You turn around and meet eyes with him before standing up quickly. There had been notable tension between you two, ever since you met earlier. Exchanged glances that were prolonged for comfort, flushed cheeks and little smirks.

He was beautiful, you couldn’t help but notice. His eyes light and serious, his dark hair being the intimidating contrast along with his large hands, tall stature, and furrowed brow.

“You all good?”

“Yeah, I uh—“

“I think you’re real cute [MC], I really do.”

“Thank you—“

“You should let me show you how cute I think you are.”

You’re immediately interrupted by Lottie and her giggly-snacking friend Priya. “Guys, we’re playing truth or dare let’s go!”

“Great.” You say, and Lottie rolls her eyes before guiding the two of you out.

“Okay [MC], truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Is it true ... that you find someone here attractive?”

“Yeah,” you respond quietly, looking down to avoid the eyes that were watching you.

—————————

A couple of hours go by with

“Carl! [MC]! Guys we’re about to play another round of truth or dare, come join!”

“I think we should play our own truth or dare, and my way.”

You look into his eyes and see he has a different expression, one you can’t identify. Your cheeks red, heart racing and breathing shallow was a no brainer— you wanted him.

“I’ll follow your lead, then.”

“Yeah give us a bit!” Carl yells back, immediately followed up by mocking wolf whistles claps and yelps.

Carl closes the door behind you, and carefully locks it. The bedroom is dark— dark wood, dark sheets, but poised, not goth. He approaches you tucking some hair behind your head, and running his thumb over your lips. You sigh at his gentleness.

“Carl, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“How bad do you want me?” you ask cheekily, as you run your hand down his torso— feeling his defined muscles hidden underneath.

  
“_Let me show you_.”

He brings you into a kiss with his hands cupping your jawline, eyelashes fluttering shut as the pace gets faster, he’s staying locked onto you as he takes his jacket off and tosses it behind him, shortly followed by you helping him take his shirt off. You’re gently pushed back onto the bed underneath him as he kisses you down your body.

“Truth,” he starts as he undoes your shirt near tearing it open “or dare.”

  
“Truth” you say, biting your lip.

“How kinky are you?” he says, as he reaches into his back pocket. Hidden in his dark jean pocket was a black object. It was not too long, not too short, but it seemed familiar. Looking you in the eyes, close enough for you to feel his breath, he raises his hand between both of you. With a single, swift flick, the unidentified black object springs open and your eyes are locked onto the shiny steel, gleaming with the lamp light in the reflection. He studies your reaction before putting his hand on your cheek.

  
“Good?”  
“Good.”

He then lightly tilts your chin up to get a better look at your face with the tip of the blade, your heart and head pounding in response. With some wet kisses on your shoulder and collar bone, he swiftly cuts upwards and through your bra straps, unhooking the remnants from the back with his other hand. He then observes his lovebites left on you, and lightly trails the blade down your chest. The cold steel gives you goosebumps as you arch your back into a more comfortable position. Steadily, he lightly traces the outline of your areola, when a small/near invisible cut appears with its red presence. You gasp at the feeling of his tongue licking the blood off in one stripe before suckling down from the cut, to your nipple.

“_Fuck_—“ you breathe out, “why do you have to tease me when I want you this _bad_..”

“Good girls should wait for what comes next.”

You catch his electric eyes watching you lie and breathe in complete submission and desperation. It’s as if he loses something in himself, and no longer has the patience to go slow. He wiggles you out of your shorts in record time, and quickly slices the sides of your panties in order to get them off, before tossing them to the side and stripping himself. Your eyes widen slightly when you see his size, and how much he already wanted you. He forcefully spreads your legs more by gripping your thighs in a way that you knew would bruise, while leaving dark, almost angry red and violet marks down your stomach. He kissed his way into your thighs before looking up at you and inserting two of his long, sizey fingers into you. You tense up as you feel him curling them in different directions, as if he’s stretching you out a bit before he puts those same fingers in his mouth and replaces them with his tongue. His tongue went from wide and flat to pointed and stiff in all kinds of patterns, leaving you to grip his dark hair as you shivered with delight.

“Carl, I’m getting really close—“ you whine, as your thighs start to shake and want to rejoin, but he won’t let you. He moves them apart again, moving even slower to tease you more. Your breathing is jagged as you try your hardest not to close your legs and crush him between— and as you’re lost in thought, Carl puts a leg over his shoulder before slowly entering you. He throws his head back at the feeling, “Fuck [MC], and I thought _I_ was excited.”

He presses you against him to make sure you take all of him by gripping your shoulder, and you near moan out, but stop yourself with a hand to your mouth.

  
“We aren’t alone, and don’t forget that.”

You nod as your eyes struggle to keep open, and they begin to form tears from the desperation and pleasure felt, along with the embarrassment of being in that vulnerable position in front of someone you find so beautiful, so stunning. His pace quickens although a bit sloppier, as he reaches for the knife a bit before lightly grazing the crook of your neck with it and opening a small slit. He brushes his lips against it before sucklingon it in an almost endearing way, as you shut your eyes forcefully and feel your body tensing up.   
  
Your hand finds its way up to his bicep to warn him of what’s incoming, and you ride your high with him still inside you, pumping fast, and riding out his own sloppily. He collapses on you, breathing hard into your neck as your eyes haven’t fluttered open yet.

  
“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” you answer, catching your breath.

“Carl, how am I supposed to get dressed when you cut my undergarments—“  
“No one’s gonna notice, it’s dark out there. Don’t worry.” He says, smiling slightly as he tosses your shirt and shorts back at you before turning his attention to his own clothing pile.

  
“You know,” you grin mischievously, “you look better without that on.”  
He laughs shyly and blushes a bit, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck before thanking you.

  
“But… I know what I want next time.”   
“What?”  
You walk up to him and flick the blade out to the center of his chest.

“I want to have this next time.” You say almost intimidatingly, as you look up into his eyes. He smirks and moves your hand with his own over it.

“If that’s what you want, then I don’t see why not.”

———————————

You two exit a bit separate from each other’s times, to prevent more suspicion. The games continued although some people seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch and floor. Lottie puts down a blunt as she gets up and walks on over to you.

  
“Where have you been? I—“ she trails off as her eyes catch the teeny tiny slit at the crook of your neck.   
You look her in the eyes with a certain emotion before slowly nodding at her.

  
“I told you.” She says, as she laughs; picking up her bag and grabbing your hand.


End file.
